Family Matters
by Ice Bear
Summary: Deaq realizes that Van is family


Family Matters

_The more I read and the more I watch, the more fun I have_

The last case was hard. Van and Deaq were literally together 24/7 for close to six weeks. It had been a tenuous case and the tension had been immense. In the final hours leading up to the bust, the two had gone through a wealth of emotions as both were close to buying it as the dealers got very antsy. At the end, they were happy to have lived through the bust, and Deaq had exclaimed that he was very happy to be spending a weekend without having Van attached to his side.

Yet at 2 a.m. as he vomited into the toilet for the third time, he hit the speed dial on his cell phone with out thinking. Van was startled out of sleep by the ringing of his cell phone at 2 a.m. He lunged across the bed to grab the offending article. "Yeah."

"Van…I…."

"Deaq – what's wrong?" He was out of the bed as soon as he heard the weak voice of his partner.

"Sick."

"You home?" He was jumping up and down attempting to put on pants without dropping the phone.

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes, just hang on." He was out the door and in the car before he finished getting his shirt on, and used his key to enter his partner's abode when he arrived 12 minutes and several red lights later. He heard the retching as he closed and locked the door, so he headed straight for the bathroom.

"Hey man, you okay?" He knelt beside his friend, placing a comforting hand on the bare back that was hunched over the toilet seat.

"Oh God…" Deaq uttered before ducking his head back in the toilet.

Van grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under the cold water before placing it on the back of his partner's neck. He went back to the bedroom and grabbed a throw and several towels out of the linen closet. He folded one of the towels and placed it under his partner's knees and put a smaller one between his stomach and the toilet. Then he wrapped the blanket around him as he sat on his haunches trying to catch his breath.

"Chinese take out." Deaq said as his muscles relaxed fractionally as a warm hand began running comforting circles between his shoulder blades after he caught his breath.

"Then we're in for a long night."

Van stayed on the floor for three hours until the rebellious stomach slowly lost its hold. He held Deaq's head in his lap between bouts, wiped the sweat off his face and chest, and brought in more blankets and pillows to keep him off the cold, hard tiled floor. Van half carried his friend to bed after 40 minutes finally passed without incident and carefully tucked him in. He grabbed the kitchen wastebasket, before settling himself on the floor, his back up against the bureau so he could see the bed.

Several hours later Deaq awoke, trying to remember why his entire body ached. He opened his eyes and spotted Van, hunched on the floor next to the bureau. That brought a moan as the memory of the night came back with a vengeance.

"Deaq, you alright?" The moanbrought Van to his bedside.

"I was kinda hoping that it hadn't happened."

"It did. You need to get some rest. I'll call Billy and square it with her. Then if you're feeling okay, I'll run out and pick up a couple of things you'll need." Van was clearly in overdrive.

"Slow down V, I can't handle Andretti Ray today." The big smile on the face softened the words.

"Just go back to sleep, and I'll take care of everything." He left the room and went about tackling the chores he had laid out. When Deaq woke in the mid-afternoon, Van was back against the bureau, his head on his knees which were tight against his chest.

Deaq got up and made his way to the bathroom. He did a double take as the smell of cleaning products hit him before the clean floor and towels caught his eye. Apparently his partner had been busy while he was catching up on his sleep.

Van was sitting on the bed, a small glass of Coke in his hand, when Deaq got down taking a shower. "How you feeling? You look better then you did last night."

"Figure I might live." He smiled as he took the glass.

"It'll help settle the stomach. I know it's flat, but it's supposed to be!" He laughed as Deaq made quite the face when the warm Coke hit his tongue.

"One of your mother's remedies?" Deaq teased.

"No." Van suddenly busied himself straightening the bed.

"Thanks, V. I mean it man. Not too many people would sit up all night when the entertainment was vomiting." The genuine warmth in the voice made Van look back up.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you called. Just don't make a habit of it." He said with a smile.

After making sure his partner was on the mend, Van headed to the office to update Billy on Deaq's health, and check some surveillance tapes. Once that chore was complete, he headed for Dre's house where he was babysitting and started his monthly maintenance on the family minivan with help from Dre Jr., whom he called D2, and little Sondra.

Van and D2 spent about an hour checking spark plugs, cleaning the windshield, checking tire pressure and doing all the other little things needed to keep the car in tip top shape. Van had bought the youngster a small tool kit and found a stool the right height so he could work right alongside him on the engine.

He held Sondra as D2 left a sleep over. Sondra hugged him tightly as he walked them back into the house where she presided over high tea with Van and her stuffed animals as the company. He managed to slip dinner in her before putting her to bed at 7 pm.

After reading her a story and tucking in all the stuffed animals with her, he paused to check everything once more before turning off the overhead light.

"Uncle Van?" Sondra asked just this side of sleep.

"What is it sweetheart?" He asked as he stepped back to the bed.

"Why'd you kill my Daddy?" The soft brown eyes were at half mast and missed the devastation her words wrought. Van was struck dumb and in that silence the little girl succumbed to sleep.

When Melinda returned at 7:30pm, Van was waiting in the doorway, ready to leave. "Everything okay Van?" She had not seen him this antsy since Dre's funeral.

"Just got some things to do. I'll call you next week." He bolted for the car.

Van spent the night on a dark, secluded beach hunched over his knees, tears flowing down his face. Deaq did a double take when he his partner walked into the Candy Store the next morning. "V, you alright?" He stepped up to his partner and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just a touch of insomnia is all. How are you feeling?" He used a soft smile to move his partner off the subject.

"Much better. The Coke and saltines really did the trick, and I had toast this morning, just like you told me."

"Good. You certainly look better."

The next week passed quickly as they worked to infiltrate and bust a gun dealer. It was demanding, and while Deaq knew his partner never slept well when they were on a case, he thought it was worse this time.

They had a successful bust, but things went wrong at the end. Van took three hits to his rib cage from the stock of an assault weapon when he pushed Deaq away from the main dealer. SWAT took them in and booked them. Deaq was beside himself that Billy was not there to keep them out of the cell. Van looked bad and could barely stand upright. Deaq attached himself his partner's side and made it clear to anyone who looked their way that they would pay if they crossed the line.

They sat in the cell for three hours before Billy sprung them. Deaq totally ignored their boss as he helped Van into the car and took him to the hospital. The doctor cleared him after determining the damage was limited to heavy bruising, nothing broken or cracked and he wrapped the ribs, and Deaq took his partner home and put him to bed.

He stopped by the next afternoon and found Van huddled on the leather couch, with a light blanket on his legs. "I thought I would stop by and see how you were doing partner? Anything I can get for you?"

"No, I slept pretty well and figured I would just follow the doctor's orders and lay low for a few days." Van smiled fondly at his partner who was busy rearranging a collection of candles on the fireplace mantle.

"Are you up for Sondra's party?"

Van was glad that Deaq still had his back turned and couldn't see his face. "I think I better pass. I don't think a room full of 6 year olds is the safest place for my rib cage right now. But remind Melinda that there is a present upstairs in the office closet – top shelf – for the birthday girl."

"Don't you want to wait and give it to her yourself?"

"It's her birthday man; she should have her presents on the big day."

"Okay, if you need anything let me know, and I'll call and fill you in on who got cake in their hair and how much ice cream was spilled on the rug!" Deaq shot a warm smile at his partner and headed for the party, which was in full swing when he arrived and the eight six year olds were raising a ruckus.

After the cake and presents, Sondra came up to her Uncle Deaq, who was splayed wearily across the couch. She beamed at him and he sat up and took her in his lap. "What can I do for you, Princess?" He asked as he wiped frosting off her face with a handy paper towel.

"Do you know why Uncle Van killed my Daddy?" The large brown eyes stared trustingly into his.

Deaq's reaction was similar to Van's. He held the girl tightly while he tried to catch his breath. "Princess, Uncle Van did not kill your Daddy. The bad guys did."

"Mr. Philip told me Uncle Van killed Daddy so he could have his hot chocolate."

"No baby girl, this Mr. Philip was wrong. Uncle Van loved your Daddy. He never hurt your Daddy. I promise you that."

Another child picked up one of Sondra's birthday gifts and the little girl crawled off Deaq's lap and was gone. He sat lost in thought until his sister-in-law joined him. "A penny for your thoughts brother Deaq?" She offered with a smile.

"Melinda, what do the children know about, about Dre's death?"

"What?"

"Sondra just asked me why Van killed Dre."

"Deaqon this is not funny."

"I know. She told me someone named Mr. Philip told her that Van killed Dre so he could have his hot chocolate."

"Oh my god!" Melinda's right hand flew to her mouth and she was off the couch and headed for her daughter. Deaq followed somewhat mystified. Melinda picked Sondra up, and they went into the formal dining room and closed the door.

"Sondra baby, did you ask Uncle Van anything special last week after your tea party?"

The small child looked solemnly at the two adults, for a moment. "Yes, but he never answered me. Uncle Van always answers my questions."

"I know he does Sweetheart, what did you ask him?"

"Why he killed my Daddy." She replied innocently.

"Sondra, honey, listen to me very carefully. Uncle Van and your daddy were as close as brothers. They loved each other very much. Uncle Van would never have hurt your daddy, ever." Melinda was down on her knees beside her child.

"That's what Uncle Deaq said. But Mr. Philip told me that Uncle Van killed my daddy."

"Mr. Philip is wrong Sondra. Uncle Van loved your Daddy, just like he loves you and Dre. You know that don't you? That Uncle Van loves you?"

The little girl giggled. "Of course I do Mommy. Uncle Van tells me that every time I see him. Can I go back to the party now?"

"Sure baby." Deaq let her out the door and then turned back to his sister-in-law, who still knelt on the floor.

"That's why he was in such a hurry to get out of here." She said out loud.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last week, Van was over babysitting. When I got home he bolted. Usually he stays to have coffee and, well, just to talk. I thought something was wrong…I have to talk with him Deaq. He'll think Sondra meant what she said, he'll….I need to talk with him."

"I think it would be better if I talked to him about this." Deaq said after a moment of hesitation. "It is starting to explain several things." He held up his hand to stop the protest. "I'll talk to him and then I'll bring him over here, but that boy has some explaining to do. And after we get it straightened out, he and I are going to have a little chat with Mr. Philip."

Arriving at Van's house, Deaq sat in the car for a moment to settle his thoughts before going in. He found his partner asleep on the couch. "Hey V." He said as he sat on the coffee table in front of his partner. He told him a few funny stories from the party and once he was sure Van was relaxed he dove right. "Van, do you ever think about Dre?" He saw the other man flinch.

"Everyday…I hear a song or see a beautiful woman or, or sometimes you, you sound just like him …" His voice broke slightly.

"You know Dre loved you…my parents tell me that he would joke about the fact he had two little brothers."

"Yeah, he used to say it explained why he had two cheeks, one for each pain in his ass." Van laughed softly at the memory and was joined by his partner.

"Sondra asked me today why you killed her Daddy." He had to use two hands to hold Van down as he tried to bolt. "Sondra had no idea what she was asking Van. Her mother and I explained that bad guys killed her father and that you loved Dre very much. Melinda is really upset and needs to talk to you." Van didn't respond, and he wouldn't look at his partner.

"Van, one of the neighbors, who has been hitting on Melinda for years, told that lie to Sondra. She is only six years old, she didn't know what she said hurt you. She doesn't understand the concept of death or…or why asking that question caused you so much pain. She loves her Uncle Van very much." Deaq remained on the coffee table, his hands still on his partner as he waited.

"It's not a big deal." Van said softly, his eyes still refusing to meet Deaq's.

"That is where you are wrong. If it wasn't a big deal you would have talked to Melinda about it. It's a very big deal, and that is why it has been eating at you for the last week hasn't it?" Deaq reached up and took hold of Van's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was sad and Van could see the hurt in his eyes.

"You said it yourself, she's only 6…"

Deaq stopped him. "Don't play a player man. You know my tells, I know yours."

"I didn't know what to do Deaq. She's as precious to me as if she was my own, and she looked at me with those big brown eyes and asked why I killed her daddy." Van's green eyes were now intent on his partner. "I still have nightmares about that day…going over the car and then hearing the shots and seeing Dre…the blood…." His words stumbled to a halt, and he closed his eyes tightly against the wetness.

"Van, we've been over this. IAD has been over it. The LAPD has been over it. Billy's been over it. It wasn't your fault man. You know what Dre would do right now if he were here don't you? Don't you?" The green eyes opened.

"Kick my ass."

"And how."

They drove in relative silence to the Hayes' home. As they entered the house, Melinda grabbed onto Van and pulled him into a hug only letting go when she felt him flinch. "I'm so sorry Van. You should have told me." Then she put a hand on his face and pulled his chin up so they were eye to eye. "Sondra had no idea what she was asking. You know that don't you?"

Van sighed. "It just caught me off guard Melinda."

She smiled. "Welcome to my life with a six and nine year old." That brought a smile to not only Van's face but his eyes as well, and earned him another hug.

Mrs. Hayes took hold of Van's arm to get his attention. "You should know better Donovan Ray," she said in her best school teacher voice. She held her sternness until Van looked down and then she laughed. "Give Mother Hayes some sugar baby boy."

Deaq had not witnessed the interaction between Van and his family before, and he remained off to the side taking it all in until his father asked him a question, drawing him into the conversation. "Did you run a check on this Mr. Philip?"

"Who is Mr. Philip?" Van asked.

"Philip Anderson lives two blocks down. He is the creep who told Sondra that you bumped off Dre in order to have Melinda for yourself." Deaq was expecting what happened next as Van got angry – he didn't realize that the rest of his family had never seen this side of Van.

Van's eyes went dark green and his entire body coiled. "He what?" Van Ray was replaced by Van Strummer. Melinda took two steps back suddenly afraid of the man before her.

Melinda was somewhat frantic. "Phil Anderson has been trying to get my attention for years. Once we lost Dre, he got a little bolder, but I thought I had put him in his place."

"I'll take care of that Melinda." Deaq said, his own anger nearing the top.

"He's mine." Van growled.

"Nobody is doing anything until Deaqon answers my question." Mr. Hayes asserted himself into the situation.

"I had Billy run a check," Deaq explained to Van before turning his attention to his father. "Anderson has the usual file, a DUI, two assault charges – both dropped, and enough parking tickets to get his cars impounded, if they were ever parked on the street."

"Doesn't matter, I don't need a badge for this." Van said much more lightly then what his body language was screaming.

"No way, partner." Deaq grabbed for Van's arm and the two stared at each other.

"Boys." Mother Hayes warned.

"It doesn't matter Van, Sondra understands." Melinda stopped short as this stranger looked at her.

"It matters. Who tells such horrible lies to a baby girl? And she doesn't understand – not any of it – hell I don't half the time." Van caught himself and dialed it down a notch. "He has some questions to answer," he finished on a slightly softer note.

Deaq realized then that until his partner 'questioned' this man the issue couldn't be settled. It dawned on him, too, that Sondra's question, regardless of the innocence behind it, had brought back all Van's insecurities about the day Dre was killed.

"What do you say to a tag team approach?" His words were soft with a hint of humor, but his eyes bore into Van's.

Van met the stare and searched the brown eyes carefully. His body uncoiled slightly as he read the message of support in them. "I believe that is what we do best, Mr. Hayes."

"After you Mr. Strummer."

The rest of the Hayes family was left behind, in a mild state of confusion, as the two men left. Deaq knew that his partner's Strummer persona was still with him as the walk was confident but very controlled; it always reminded Deaq of a rattler waiting to strike. Ray's stride was looser, flowed easily and was usually accompanied by lots of chatter and hand motion. He knew he would have some explaining to do to the family after this was over. It had been clear from their expressions that this was not a side Van had ever let them see.

At Anderson's house, Deaq knocked and stood back. This was Van's party and he was going to follow his lead. As soon as the door started to open, Van was inside, pushing the 6'4" man against the wall, with his hand firmly clasped on this throat.

"Philip Anderson?" Deaq asked, and got a nod in return. At the nod, Van's hand tightened. "My name is Deaqon Hayes. I believe you know my sister-in-law, Melinda." Another nod.

"You son of a bitch," Van growled, going up on his feet to look the man in the eye. "How dare you tell that little girl that I killed her father." It was clear Van wanted to say more but his anger made it impossible for him to speak, so he just tightened his hold on the man's throat.

"What my friend is trying to say, is that if you go anywhere near our family, any of our family again – there will be hell to pay. And I won't bother to chaperone the next visit." He placed a hand on Van's shoulder and pulled. Van's eyes found his, and they finally conceded and he let go. Anderson slid to the floor trying desperately to catch his breath.

"You can't do this!" he half whispered as Deaq turned to leave.

"I just did." Van said, getting in the man's face – which caused Anderson to flinch back. "You go near Melinda or the kids ever again and I will kill you. Very slowly…" He followed Deaq out the door.

Somewhere between Anderson's house and Dre's, Ray returned. Deaq put a hand around his partner's shoulders. "Hell Van, you even scared me." He said and gave a quick squeeze before letting go.

The adults were seated at the kitchen table when the two came in. "I don't think he'll be bothering you again Melinda." Deaq said with a smile. Van had gone to the sink and gotten a glass of water so he missed the worried glances that passed between the four. When he turned around he smiled shyly at his adopted family.

Mr. Hayes rose and went to join him. He put an arm around the slightly smaller man and pulled him close for a moment. "Now I understand why I've never been worried about my boys being out with you," he whispered gently and was rewarded with another smile.

"What did you do to him?" Melinda asked and regretted it as a shadow crossed Van's face.

"We talked to him." Van responded.

"My partner can be very persuasive." Deaq added with a smile at Van.

"I would like to have been a fly on the wall." The older Mrs. Hayes said, her eyes intent on Van, causing him to blush and turn away.

Deaq saw the look on his partner's face and, coming up with a quick excuse, moved him out of the house. On the drive back to Van's place, Deaq started the conversation.

"I want to thank you for being with me the other night. I know that it is above and beyond the call of partners…"

"You were sick, you needed someone to watch your back. That's what partners are for." Van answered quickly, his eyes sticking to the road.

"V, you are the best man. While I don't tell you that very often….I know how lucky I am to have you in my life." Deaq also focused his eyes on the road.

"That is a two way street, Deaq. And thank you for helping me out with your family. I didn't mean to scare them. It just dawned on me that I must have freaked them out a bit."

"A bit!" Deaq laughed. "I think they will be talking about this for years to come. But my dad was right. It explains why he never worried when Dre or I were partnering with you. You're a good cop Van. I'm kind of glad my parents got to see the other you."

"The other me?"

"Van Strummer is one very scary dude. And he is just the guy I want on my side when it is all going to hell."

"He and I will be there for you. Always." Van said quietly, his green eyes bright.

"Then I am a lucky brother." Deaq said with a smile as their fists bumped.


End file.
